Spider-Man Reborn
by MrAce531
Summary: It has been three months since Gwen Stacy died. Peter blames himself, quitting his life as his alter ego, Spider-Man. With the city threatened once again with a force more powerful than ever before, will Peter become the hero he once was and save the city from endless mayhem? Rated T for violence, including some blood, infrequent mild course language, drug use and some sensuality.
1. The Return Home

**The Return Home**

Nearly three months had passed since the death of Gwen Stacy. Peter could remember the day as if it were yesterday; the loss, the pain, the anger. Peter was convinced he'd spend the rest of his life with her, only for the love of his life to be taken away from him in the blink of an eye.

Peter could still remember the shock on everyone's faces on that fatal night; the sobbing cries from her mother, the anger of her father, and the grief from her closest friends. The funeral took place only about a week or two later. Peter remained silent and distant from everyone during that period, but took the time to comfort those closest to Gwen. Peter couldn't even bring himself to make a speech at the funeral.

Peter's Aunt May, Mary-Jane and Dr. Curt Connors had organised a trip for Peter, hoping to take his mind off things knowing how important Gwen was to him. They told him that they were there for him, and that if he ever needed to talk to someone, they would be there to listen. Knowing that his aunt and friends had his best interest at heart, he reluctantly agreed to go. So here he was, staying on some greek island. People may think that being on a greek island may be paradise or whatever, but Peter honestly couldn't find the time to relax or enjoy the break, though he frequently went to bars wanting to drown down his sorrows.

So he was, on another hangover, hanging helplessly over his bed with nothing but his underwear on. His room looked like a dump. His hair was all messed up and he hadn't shaved at all during the time he'd been away, leaving stubble all over his face. Now he had a small beard. He had just woken up when he realised what the time was. He was due for the ferry any minute! In a rush, he carelessly tossed all of his belongings in his rather small suitcase, and put on the first pair of tracksuit pants and white T-shirt he could find. He didn't even bother showering. Shortly afterwards, he stormed out of the building he was staying at and had just reached the ferry in less than a minute before departure. "Good thing I have my spider-powers," Peter thought, but then he remembered the fatal night of Gwen's death, and in less than a second, was ungrateful for his powers.

He had finally reached the airport. The journey home seemed long, so Peter spent most of the trip sleeping. The plane had finally reached Morkum City and Peter tiredly left the plane. The city had been the same as the day he left; the busy streets, the same old hobos, the smell of crime. Peter then remembered all of the super-villains he had fought throughout the previous years, but then that thought was overtaken by Gwen's dea- "No," he thought, and pushed the thought aside.

Peter decided to pay his Aunt May a visit. His Aunt May lived in what Peter would call a "normal house in a normal suburbian street." Peter was always grateful for his Aunt May; her and Uncle Ben had taken care of him ever since his parents had died when he was a liitle boy. Now that Uncle Ben was gone, Peter had been the one looking after her. Although Peter now lived in his own apartment somewhere in the city, he regularly paid her visits. "Peter!" exclaimed Aunt May, and greeting her nephew with open arms. Peter always enjoyed his aunt's hugs.

"How have you been?" May asked?

"Alright" said Peter, casually.

"How was your holiday?" asked May.

"Er, Great" lied Peter through his teeth. In reality, Peter would describe the "holiday" as "one big hangover."

Peter stayed for a cup of tea, though the whole evening was mainly silent, with only the occasional "How's this" and "How's that."

After about an hour and a half at his Aunt May's, Peter left and headed for his apartment. It wasn't too far from his aunt's house, but was still a fair distance away. He had taken a cab(he was saving up money for either a car or a motorbike). Afterwards, he had found himself in the elevator on his way to his apartment. His apartment was on the twentieth something floor. Memories of Gwen had came flooding back as soon as he entered his apartment; there were plenty of photos of him and Gwen and even of Gwen herself. Peter went to his room and sat on his bed in silence...

**OK, so first off, this is my first ever fanfic I've ever posted on this website. I decided to set my story in the fictional city of "Morkum" for a few reasons:**

**1. Because I'm from Australia and I am not too familiar about New York, so I didn't want to get anything wrong, vice versa**

**2. I thought it would be nice to have Spider-Man set in his own city**

**Anyway, in the next chapter you will find out what happened on the night of Gwen's death so please be patient. Hopefully, I'll post it soon.**

**MrAce531 :)**


	2. The Night Gwen Stacy Died

**The Night Gwen Stacy Died**

_It wasn't true. _

_It couldn't have been true. _

_There was NO WAY he could've known his SECRET IDENTITY!_

_Peter had discovered that Norman Osborn, aka, the Green Goblin, was perfectly aware of who Peter was: SPIDER-MAN!_

_But HOW? Peter did not understand._

_To make matters even worse, Osborn had sworn to take the girl he loved away from him, and Peter knew perfectly who he meant: Gwen._

_ And he was right. _

_Worried about the Goblin's threat, Peter decided to head down to the Stacy's house. Peter had been to the Stacy's house a number of times, and also had a good relationship with Gwen's father, George Stacy, who was captain of the city's police department. Instead of barging in on them in the middle of the night, banging on the door exclaiming "Sorry to wake you but has your daughter been kidnapped lately," Peter had decided to go around to the back garden, just to check in Gwen's room.  
_

_But he was too late._

_Gwen's room was empty, meaning the goblin had already gotten to her first. Frantic with worry, Peter quickly suited up into his Spider-Man suit(he wears it underneath his clothing) and was about to rush out when..._

_There was a note, addressed to "Spider-Man." Peter could tell who's handwriting it was: Osborn's. Peter quickly stopped in his tracks and opened the note._

_The note read:_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock,_

_you're very late, _

_it's nine o'clock_

_It took Peter a few seconds to realize what the riddle meant: The Empire State University!_

_Peter used to attend Dr. Curt Connors's classes there, and class always began at nine o'clock. Morkum High, his old high-school, did come to mind, but Peter was sure it was the Empire State University building._

_He knew it!_

_Peter webslinged through the busy city. Before he arrived at the Stacy's house, he made sure he had a full amount of web cartilage, and a few spare ones. This was a matter of LIFE or DEATH! Peter hoped to god he wouldn't have to bump into some sort of super-villain on the way._

_Peter finally arrived at the State University building. There he was, the goblin, hovering right above the building on his Goblin Glider. Peter could not see Gwen though. His heart leaped._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha" the Green Goblin laughed._

_"WHERE'S GWEN!" Peter screamed. His heart was pounding._

_ The goblin laughed, and pointed to a gargoyle not far below. There she was, hanging upside-down on a rope, her mouth, arms and legs strapped. Peter couldn't bare the sight of this._

_Just as Peter was about to rush to Gwen, the goblin chuckled._

_"Na, na, na. Not so fast, Parker. You see, deary old me decided, why just kidnap the love of your life and trap her, when I could do so much better. You see, SPIDER-MAN, I attached a BOMB to your PRETTY LITTLE GIRLFRIEND over here(pointing to Gwen)! Heh, heh heh! The bomb shall go off, I say, in just under FIVE MINUTES! Your girlfriend will be all over the city!"_

_Suddenly__, Peter charged at the goblin and knocked him off his glider. "That won't stop him" he thought, "but buy me some time." Peter reached Gwen and detached her from the rope and carefully brought her over to a ledge. He knew that impact on the bomb would cause it to go off. Peter unstrapped her arms, legs and mouth, enabling her to talk._

_"Where's the bomb?" Asked Peter._

_"I-it's on m-m-my b-back" replied Gwen, shaking._

_"Don't worry, stay calm" Peter reassured her._

_Peter recognized the bomb as soon as he saw it: it was a bomb from Oscorp, the company in which Osborn founded. He knew this because he worked at Oscorp, as a tour guide and a student tutor and teacher. This job enabled him to work with Dr. Curt Connors, his former teacher and fellow friend. Curt would work at the university on some days, and at Oscorp on others._

_Peter had to be quick, but at the same time, careful. Osborn could arrive and attack in any minute, or in any second, for that matter. The bomb was going to go off in under a minute now! Back at Oscorp, Peter learned how to prevent bombs from going off. Referring back to his knowledge, Peter carefully tried to stop the bomb. He had to keep detaching this, detaching that, bla bla bla bla. Finally, with just under ten seconds remaining, Peter had stopped the bomb from igniting. He detached it from Gwen's back and sighed with relief. But just then, the goblin appeared out of nowhere and snatched a screaming Gwen away from him on his Glider(Osborn could now control his glider from distances away)._

_"Don't worry Gwen, I'll save you, just hold on" yelled out a panicking Peter._

_The Goblin was heading to the abandoned bridge, which stood at least fifty meters above the rocky water. The bridge was abandoned because a while back, on the other side of the bridge, there were dangerous mobster gangs that were causing havoc. The goblin released Gwen and I managed to web her before she hit the water. I pull her up and bring her into my arms._

_"Spider-Man?!" She said, awkwardly._

_"Gwen, I know this may come as a shock to you, but you know me."_

_Gwen looked confused._

_"Of course I know you. You're Spider-Man!'" She says._

_"No, I mean you know ME!" Behind the mask." Peter slowly took off his mask and revealed it to Gwen._

_"Peter!" Said Gwen, shocked. "I-I-I-"_

_"You don't need to say anything" Peter reassures her. "All you need to know is that I love you. I love you Gwen. I know I've never said this before but Gwen, you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"Oh Peter, I feel the same" replied Gwen, tearfully._

_They embrace._

_"Come on" says peter, putting his mask back on as they break apart. "We've got to keep moving."_

_Peter and Gwen were about to leave when-_

_BOOM!_

_The bridge had exploded! The explosion caused Peter to fly upwards. He had a few burns and a bit of rips in his suit. He could hear Osborn cackling. Peter had landed on a nearby building. He had realized that the goblin had set a pumpkin bomb on the bridge. Peter was panicking. He did not know where Gwen was._

_"Gwen!?" He kept repeatedly calling out. "Gwen!?"_

_Peter searched the entire wreckage. There was no sign of her._

_Then it hit him. Gwen must've flew towards the water when the bridge blew up! Peter frantically heading towards the water. Taking a deep breath, he dived into the water and began searching for Gwen. There she was, lying motionless on some rocks. Peter headed towards her and carried her onto the water's surface. _

_"No! No, no, no, no!" Cried Peter. Gwen's head was cracked open, with blood pouring out profusely._

_"NOOOO!"_

_The Goblin then flew nearby on his glider and looked on with delight. Peter saw him._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Screamed Peter, tears in his eyes._

_"THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU GOBLIN! OH, I SWEAR. I'LL KILL YOOOUUU!_

_The goblin just laughed and sped off until he was out of sight._

Peter kept on sobbing as he remembered that fatal night.

He didn't even want to remember what happened next.

All Peter felt was pain and anger. He then remembered the time he anonymously sold his costume to an old bunch of no-good doers.

At a good price too.

Weeks after Gwen's death and-

Peter tried not to think about it.

_Knock, knock_

There was somebody at the door. Peter didn't want visitors at this time but reluctantly decided to answer it anyway.

It was Mary-Jane.

**OK, so this was more of a flashback chapter. Later on in the story, I'll reveal to you the rest of the flashback. As you can tell, the chapter title "The Night Gwen Stacy Died" I got from the title of "The Amazing Spider-Man #121-122. The whole flashback and that is even based on that issue. Overall, thanks for the people who have read and please review. It would make my day. Chapter 3 coming soon.**

**MrAce531 :) **


	3. Revenge is Sweet

**Revenge is Sweet**

"Mary-Jane!" Exclaims Peter, who seems surprised to see her.

"That's the first time you've called me 'Mary-Jane' in a long time. Usually you call me 'MJ,' 'Tiger'." She laughs. "May I come in?"

"Er, sure" replies Peter. Peter sits her down on the sofa.

"Sorry about the mess" Peter apologizes.

"You could do with a shave. And a haircut. And a maid. And a shower." Says MJ, half jokingly and half serious.

"Yeah, I don't really look my best, eh" says Peter, also sitting down on the sofa.

"So, how have you been?" MJ asks.

Peter hesitated. "Besides the fact that the love of my life was killed by my worst enemy who happened to be my best friend's fath- Oh, my god, I completely forgot about Harry!" He thought. Peter never went to see or check up on Harry ever since Gwen died and his father disappeared. Harry considered Gwen a dear friend, and his father, Norman Osborn, was probably only one of the few relatives Harry ever had. Peter felt really selfish, but felt no remorse for Norman.

MJ could sense that there was something wrong.

"How's Harry?" Peter said suddenly.

"That's what I came to talk about Peter" she informed him. She looked sad while saying this.

Peter knew this couldn't be good, and after all, Harry IS MJ's boyfriend. Or WAS.

"Bad news?" Asked Peter. "After all, things couldn't get any worse now, could it?" He thought.

"Well, Harry, you see, well, he's.." MJ struggled to find the right words. "He's not himself. You see, ever since both, you know..."

"Come on, you can say it, ever since the love of my life Gwen died, along with Norman, of course" says Peter, rather coldly.

"PETER!" Says MJ, now losing her temper. "YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEBODY, YOU KNOW! THE STACYS LOST A DAUGHTER, THERE ONLY CHILD! CURT LOST A FRIEND AND FELLOW COLLEAGUE! I LOST ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS! AND HARRY, HE NOT ONLY LOST A FRIEND, BUT ALSO HIS FATHER, HIS ONLY FAMILY HE EVER HAD! SO STOP ACTING SO SELFISH LIKE AN ASS AND QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!" Peter had never seen MJ this angry before. MJ was on the verge of tears.

"MJ, I'm-I'm sorry." Peter then comforted a crying MJ. Peter had never felt this guilty before.

"It's just that, before you left, after Norman's funeral, Harry dumped me. I knew he had become distant from everyone and I could sense that he wasn't coping, but I just didn't see that coming. He just won't talk to anyone." This reminded Peter of a 'Certain Someone.' "That's why I helped organize that trip for you, to take my mind off things. Not that I didn't want to help you!" Cried MJ.

"Thanks. Now I feel really special" thought Peter.

"Anyway, not long after you left, I decided to confront him" she continued. "Oh, you should've seen him Peter. It was awful. He was acting all drowsy, his apartment looked liked a dump, he had circles under his eyes. I then noticed plenty of empty beer bottles everywhere. Despite his awful state, I still tried to get through to him, then I noticed something horrifying. Peter, not only was he drinking, but he was on DRUGS!

It takes a little while for Peter to get around this. Harry, who had always been so responsible, so kind, was now on DRUGS and could most likely become the MOTHER OF ALL HANGOVERS! A horrible thought of a stoned Harry came to mind.

Peter then found himself miles away from reality...

_Gwen's funeral had just ended. Peter, keeping quiet throughout the whole service, left immediately afterwards._

_Peter could still not accept Gwen's death._

_After that fatal night, Spider-Man had been the number one suspect of the murder. George Stacy made sure that Spider-Man had got away with it. George trusted Spider-Man from the very beginning. He knew he was innocent. What also helped the case was that a number of witnesses witnessed the goblin at the scene. Many people, including the MCPD(Morkum City Police Department), knew of the havoc the goblin had caused. So Spider-Man was cleared._

_But Peter didn't care._

_He just wanted Gwen back._

_He always remembered the vow he made for Gwen after her death: to KILL the goblin, or in other words, Osborn! Harry didn't even come to mind when he swore for revenge._

_He just wanted to do Gwen justice._

_And he didn't waste any time._

_Peter had suited up into Spider-Man and began the hunt for his prey._

_The "Green Goblin" in other words._

_Peter did not know where to start, but he was determined._

_He webslinged through the city, he leaped building to building, he furiously confronted thugs, he checked a number of possible locations, including Oscorp. He slammed his fist on the rooftop in anger._

_Then it hit him._

_The goblin could've been easily hiding in the old Oscorp Research Lab. The lab was no longer in business and had been abandoned._

_The perfect place for a hideout._

_Peter was grateful he was a nerd._

_With not a moment to lose, Peter headed straight for the old research lab. It took him a few minutes to get there, ten at the most. The place looked as if it hadn't been touched for years. There were broken bits on the building, the area was all dusty, the place was shut with "Closed" and "Out of Business" signs, etc. Peter began searching for an entrance. He discovered a tunnel just below the building. The tunnel had led straight into the research lab. The tunnel was pretty long, until finally, Peter had reached the end of it. Peter found himself in the testing room, where they tested new inventions and experiments. Peter carefully searched the area and made sure he wasn't cau-_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

_That was the sound of the alarm. It caught Peter off-guard. Peter had just realized that the goblin must've been in the security room. There were cameras EVERYWHERE!_

_"Not so fast, Parker!" Came the terrible voice of the Goblin from all of the building's speakers. "How did you find me!"_

_"It was easy, Osborn!" Cried Peter, anger in his voice._

_"Well, you're never going to get to me, and you're not going to leave this building!" Suddenly, doors and escape areas were sealed shut. Then, with a shudder, came a boulder of rocks, blocking the tunnel exit he had originally used to enter._

_"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Laughed the goblin. The laugh was then followed by a whoosh, which meant that the goblin had left on his Goblin Glider._

_Peter was trapped in the testing room._

_Well, not exactly._

_Up high on the wall somewhere, there was a vent. "The goblin never was too smart" Peter thought. "All the goblin did was buy himself some time."_

_Peter then immediately started working to pull the vent cover off the wall. First, he webbed it so it formed a rope between the cover and him, and then he pulled. It wasn't too hard, but it took a bit longer than a few seconds. As soon as the cover was off, Peter jumped into the vent and sped-crawled. Peter, as Spider-Man, would crawl in vents and sewers almost frequently. He retraced his steps to find his way out of the building._

_As soon as he escaped the building, Peter wasted no time in finding the goblin, AGAIN!_

_Peter looked up and down, left and right, and that's when he saw him._

_There he was, the goblin, up high in the sky in the distance. He was that far away that Peter could only barely see him. Peter decided to follow him without getting caught. So, being very careful and well hidden, Peter slowly webslinged and jumped building to building, moving at a fair speed and not letting the goblin out of his sight. He kept scaling up higher and higher buildings so he could web up to the goblin's glider when the time was right._

_Finally, when he was high enough, Peter webbed the bottom of the goblin glider and came along for the ride._

_"What do ya think you're doing!?" Shouted the goblin after realizing Spider-Man was there._

_"Just going for a ride" replied Peter, jokingly._

_"How did you escape?" Asked the goblin._

_"Well, perhaps put it this way. Maybe you're just not as smart as you think you were" said Peter, feeling quite proud of the insult._

_"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll see about that!" The goblin sped up his Goblin Glider. Peter gripped as tightly as he could to the rope of web. The glider swerved up and down, left and right. It became increasing difficult for peter to hold on. Very slowly, Peter began climbing up the rope of web, careful not to loosen his grip. When he was at the top, he climbed onto the glider._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING NOW!?" Screamed the goblin, now furious._

_It then turned into a war between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. They were fighting. Spider-Man webbed the goblin, the goblin shocked him(as in the electric shock from the gloves), Spider-Man then punched the goblin, then the goblin punched him, it went on and on. It was a really bloody mess, with both of them badly bloodied and bruised. The fight then turned into a tug of war, with Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fighting for control over who controlled the Goblin Glider. Finally, the tug of war lead to destruction as the messing around with the glider caused it to dive right into the floor of the abandoned area of where mobster gangs used to roam. The goblin, unlike Spider-Man, was very injured, which gave Spider-Man the advantage. Spider-Man shoved the goblin into a wall and kept repeatedly beating him up, causing more blood to flow from Osborn's face. His masked was now ripped, with big rips revealing Osborn's face._

_"YOU (punch) KILLED (punch) GWEN(punch)! SO (punch) NOW (punch) YOU'RE (punch) GOING (punch) TO (punch) DIE! Peter's heart was racing. YOU TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!_

_The goblin seemed unconscious. Peter then grabbed a sharp piece of discarded glass and was about to finish the job when..._

_SMACK!_

_Osborn was only pretending to be unconscious. He took Peter down unexpectedly. Osborn then pressed a button on his glove and the Goblin Glider, armed with sharp spikes, appeared behind Peter._

_Osborn was going to impale him!_

_Peter had only just gotten back up when his Spider-Sense warned him of the incoming glider. He dodged it just in time._

_"ARRGGGHHHH!" Osborn's screams were then accompanied by a loud "Crunch" and "Ching" noise. Peter turned around and realized what had just happened._

_Osborn was dead._

_He was impaled by his own glider._

_Peter felt mixed emotions. He thought killing the goblin would somehow make him feel better._

_It had left an emptiness inside of him._

_Spider-Man brought Osborn's body to the police. Some suspected that Spider-Man was responsible, but George didn't want to hear any of it. Due to the wishes of Spider-Man and Captain George Stacy, it was decided that the goblin's identity would remain "Private Police Information." So, with that, the public was led to believe that Osborn, like Gwen, was also a victim of the goblin's. George, like Peter, felt no remorse for Osborn. George took one last look at his daughter's killer before he demanded the body be taken away. In a way, Peter blamed himself. "If I hadn't have been Spider-Man, none of this would've happened. It was my fault" he thought._

_It was that night when Peter decided that "Spider-Man" would be "No More."_

**Yet again, another flashback chapter. To those who have read and reviewed, I thank you. You've made my day. Some of you may be thinking "could Peter and Mary-Jane become a possible couple?" Well, I'm just going to say one thing: I'm not going to rule out the possibility. I felt this chapter really illustrated the pain and anger Peter felt, and his hatred towards the goblin. Some chapters may take longer to update due to school and all that, but hopefully, chapter four shouldn't be too long. And also, do you think the T-rating is appropriate for this story, or did this chapter exceed the limit? And once again, thanks, and please keep reviewing. I like reviews.**

**MrAce531 :)**


	4. Portman's Asylum

**Portman's Asylum**

"Peter?"

"Huh?"

Peter had completely forgotten that MJ was there.

"I mean... Sorry. My mind was somewhere else. You were saying?"

"I was talking about Harry!" Said MJ, sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh, right. Well, go on then!" Peter wasn't sure whether that sounded mean or not.

"You see... Peter, I had to do it. I didn't want to, believe me, but it was for his own good."

Peter was confused.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Peter, you'll probably think I'm the worst person in the world after this but, the thing is... I... I sent Harry to Portman's Asylum!" MJ started sobbing.

Peter was surprised, and tried to comfort MJ.

"It's okay" Peter tried to reassure her. "You did the right thing. Harry needed help. Don't feel guilty." Peter handed MJ a handkerchief and patted her on the back. MJ began wiping away her tears.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that" said MJ, forming a weak smile.

"So, have you heard from them yet? About Harry?"

MJ hesitated.

"I called them just a few days ago. They told me little progress has been made, but that he was in good hands. They said Harry doesn't want to see anyone, especially me. They're a good lot, the staff at Portman's Asylum. It's mainly a place for insane criminals and crooks and all that, but they're also specialized in situations such as Harry's."

Peter felt the urge to help her.

To cheer her up.

Peter's mouth opened before he could even think.

"You know what?" Began Peter, sounding more cheerful than he had ever been in a while. "We're going to see him! Together! First thing in the morning! Don't let what Harry says bring you down, you need this! HE NEEDS THIS!" Peter caught MJ by surprise. Peter caught himself by surprise. Before MJ had a chance to say anything, Peter rushed her out. Peter had no idea why the hell he said what he said, but he thought if it would make MJ happy, then that was fine with him. Thinking about tomorrow, he set about cleaning his apartment.

Peter woke up early the next day. He shaved of his beard and groomed his hair, making him look neat again. He then had his first shower he had had in weeks. He felt fresh. He decided to wear his pink t-shirt, brown jacket and blue jeans. "Nothing too formal" he thought, considering he was visiting Harry who was almost on the edge of insanity in a medical facility. Peter had been to Portman's Asylum before. As Spider-Man. He took in a few crooks there. The staff always saw him as a welcome visitor. Today he would be walking in as Peter Parker. Peter felt mixed emotions about going there. He was glad that he was doing a favour for MJ, but was also still guilty about never seeing Harry since Gwen and Norman's death. He was afraid that he could also snap if Osborn was mentioned. He could still feel the hate for Osborn. "What if I suddenly snap? What if I see Norman in Harry? Harry is Norman's son, after all." Peter kept on asking himself these questions. Every time he thought of the name, "Norman" or "Osborn" or "Goblin," he would be reminded of that fatal night. The thought made him want to destroy something. BADLY! But Peter remained determined to do this for MJ. Or even Harry, for that matter.

Peter made his way to Portman's Asylum. The Asylum was a big building which stood alone on the far edge of the city, just before the ocean. It was a pretty far distance from where Peter lived. Peter waited outside the Asylum. MJ turned up thirty minutes after he did.

"Took your time" said Peter, smiling. "Didn't think you'd show up."

"Well, I did, didn't I" replied MJ, who was puffing as if she had just ran in a marathon. "Come on, let's get this over with." Peter could tell MJ was feeling uncomfortable about this. He didn't blame her. They slowly made their way to the entrance of the building.

"So, how's your acting going?" Peter was attempting at making conversation.

"Fine, actually. I've been cast in a few plays and just last week I got to sing to a live audience for the first time."

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it."

When MJ left high-school, she had only done a few months of college when she had decided to quit. She began modelling for independent companies and after a while, she got promoted and started modelling for high selling magazines such as BugleBoy, and also done a few television commercials. It was during that time when MJ had decided to move out of her aunt's house and get her own apartment in the city. Just months before Gwen's death, MJ got noticed by some people involved in the acting industry and offered her an acting job at one of the city's stages. She had been acting on Broadway ever since. Peter could still remember the day she moved in next door with her aunt. Her mother had died when she was very young and her father was an alcoholic who eventually left her.

"Um, we're here to see a Harry Osborn" MJ told the receptionist.

"Your names please?" Asked the receptionist, her eyes still focused on the computer.

"Watson, Mary-Jane and Parker, Peter" MJ replied.

"Okay, let me see here..." The receptionist began searching on her computer and then signed them in. "I'm aware you were the one who registered Mr. Osborn here, Ms. Watson?" Said the receptionist.

"That's correct" replied MJ.

"Close friends?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yeah" replied MJ. Peter felt like telling the woman to mind her own business.

"Mr. Blunt will show you the way" informed the receptionist, pointing to a grumpy, buff looking guard with a bald head.

"This way, please" said the guard in a deep voice.

The place was full of guards, doctors, cells and rooms. There were guards trying to restrain aggressive prisoners, doctors counselling troubled people, the place was a mad house. Peter was suddenly reminded of his past life as Spider-Man.

"Room 297!" Announced the guard, who immediately left. They were then approached by a young woman with short brown hair and glasses.

"Ms. Watson! Didn't expect to see you hear!" It seemed obvious to Peter that they had met before.

"How is he?" MJ asked the woman.

"Not too well, I'm afraid" replied the woman. "Just finished another counselling session.

"Dr. Reiner, this is Peter Parker. Peter, this is Dr. Reiner." Peter and the doctor shook hands.

"You know he doesn't want to see anyone" Dr. Reiner informed her.

"I know" said MJ. "But I think this is the right thing to do." The doctor hesitated, then nodded. She let them into the room.

Peter couldn't believe what he saw.

There he was.

Harry.

Peter could barely recognise him.

Harry's hair was no longer its nice, neat red self but was all messy as if he had just been in the biggest wind storm. He was very thin and pale, had a lot of stubble on his face, and had circles under his eyes. Peter even noticed that Harry's arms weren't in his sleeves. Seeing Harry like this absolutely shocked Peter. He could tell MJ was feeling the same.

"Hi Harry" said MJ as her and Peter took their seats. Harry said nothing, and just kept on staring at them.

"Look who's also come to see you" said MJ.

"Hey" said Peter, forming a weak smile. Harry still said nothing.

"The doctor says that you've had very little progress" said MJ, talking to Harry as if he were a little boy.

"You don't have to treat me like a baby, you know" said Harry in a cold-toned voice. "So tell me, why are you here, M? You know I don't want to see you. Or anyone, for that matter." Peter had never heard Harry talk like this before.

"Talk to me, Harry. You know that we're all here for you. We're your friends. You need help." MJ took Harry's hand but Harry just pushed her away.

"Aren't you forgetting something, friend? It was YOU who sent me to this shithole of a place! YOU sent me here like I'm some mad animal or something! Not to mention the fact that you dumped me!"

"You dumped me, Harry!" MJ was starting to get angry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "And why are you here, Parker? M didn't want to be here alone with me, so you tagged along for company?"

"Don't talk about MJ like that!" Peter was also starting to get angry.

"I don't need your charity, the both of you! You guys know nothing about my situation! And did it ever occur to you that maybe Spider-Man killed both Gwen and dad? Yeah, Spider-Man was present at both their deaths. Could it be possible that the goblin was trying to save them, huh? The bugle was right about your web-headed friend, Parker! Dad's been telling me this ever since he died! Yeah, he talks to me. He comes to see me every night!"

"Harry" MJ began, "you need-"

"I don't need bloody help!" Harry screamed. "I'm the only one that can SEE him because I'M his son! Dad tells me he's a good friend of the goblin and-"

"ENOUGH!" Peter couldn't take it anymore, and before he knew it, he was storming out of the building. Onlookers were staring at him.

He didn't care.

He just wanted to get out and never come back.

"Stuff Harry" he thought. "Like father, like son."

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 4. Harry's gone a bit kooky in the head. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep reviewing. For updates, be sure to follow this story. Also, I might also write more Spider-Man fanfics, so if you want updates on those, then be sure to follow me. Thanks.**

**MrAce531:)**


	5. The Man Behind the Mask

**The Man Behind the Mask**

Peter reached his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He did not want to think about what just happened.

He was so mad.

He felt he could just strangle Harry right now.

"No" he thought. He pushed the thought aside. "Harry, like me, is just grieving. After all, he lost not one, but two people that were dear to him" he thought.

_Knock Knock_

Someone was at the door. Peter really didn't feel like visitors.

"I don't need housekeeping" he said.

"Peter it's me. Could you please let me in?"

Peter opened the door for MJ.

"Look, if you've come to confront me, forget it. It was a stupid idea, I should've never made you go." Peter said angrily.

"Are you okay?" MJ asked.

"Good, as to be expected" answered Peter. "That was really uncalled for, you know. All those things Harry said. About the goblin. About Spider-Man. About his father.

"I know, I know" said MJ. "But he's not himself at the moment, remember? According to Dr. Reiner, Harry's mind is not functioning properly at the moment. She said Harry's been seeing things, getting visions, talking to people who aren't there, hallucinating, everything."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I stormed out the way I did" apologized Peter. "So what happened after I left?" He asked?

"Well, he still kept on going on after you left, and then after that, things got really out of hand. He started screaming and yelling, kept on shouting a bunch of disgusting obscenities, and kept rocking on his chair. The guards had to escort him out and put him under an anaesthetic. They shooed me away before I saw anything else though. Oh Peter, it was horrible!"

There was a few second silence before anyone said anything else.

"I can sort of understand what he's going through, though" said Peter.

"What do you mean?" Asked MJ.

"Well, when he said we know nothing about his situation, he was right. We don't know what he's going through. I mean, we don't know what he's thinking or what his emotions are. No one does except him."

MJ was surprised at Peter's sudden outburst.

"Where's all this coming from?" Asked MJ. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? No, no, everything's fine" lied Peter.

"You sure about that?" Said MJ. Peter didn't answer. "I mean, yes, on the outside, you look strong, but behind that mask you're wearing, deep beyond those green eyes of yours, I see a man who is still grieving who's too afraid to admit it. To open up. Now you look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong."

Peter said nothing.

"I thought so. Bye Peter." MJ left the apartment.

A few days had passed since Peter visited Harry at Portman's Asylum with MJ. Peter was having dinner at his Aunt's May's house tonight. He always enjoyed his Aunt's home cooked meals.

Especially her pot roasts.

Joining them for dinner was Anna, MJ's aunt.

"So Anna, have you seen MJ performing live?" Asked May.

"Oh, I have!" Replied Anna. "She was absolutely wonderful. You should come and see it with me sometime, May."

"Oh, certainly" said May.

"And how have you been, Peter?" Asked Anna.

"Er, fine, fine. Thanks for asking."

"You know that we're here for you whenever you want to talk, dear" said May.

"Where's all this coming from?" Asked Peter, feeling suspicious.

Anna hesitated.

"MJ called us and said you may still be grieving and everything after, you know, Gwen's death."

Peter sighed.

"Look, nothing's wrong with me, alright. MJ shouldn't have said anything." Snapped Peter.

"She's just worried about you dear" said May "We're worried about you."

"Well, don't be, I'm fine." It was then silent for a few minutes afterwards until eventually, May and Anna found something else to chat about.

After about nine o'clock, Peter made his way home.

"Why is everyone getting on my case today?" He thought. He didn't stop to think anymore and found himself falling straight to sleep...

Peter couldn't take it anymore.

He had to talk to someone.

Even if it was just a nice friendly chat.

He kept on thinking of people he felt close to and then it hit him.

Robbie!

It had been a while since he set foot in the _Daily Bugle_, but he always considered Robbie, his former colleague, a close friend. Peter used to work at the _Daily Bugle_ back from when he was still in high-school and college. He worked as a freelance photographer who mainly took pictures of Spider-Man. In other words, himself. He hadn't been to the Bugle ever since he starting working at Oscorp, so he thought it was time he payed the Bugle a visit. He hadn't seen Robbie in a while, and he regretted that because Robbie was a very good friend and colleague, and was always there for Peter. Peter washed up, put on something nice and then headed down to the Bugle.

The Bugle wasn't far from where Peter lived. It was a tall building with the words "_Daily Bugle_" written downwards in big red writing. Both J. Jonah Jameson and Robbie's offices were on the top floor, so Peter took the elevator. As soon as he walked out of the elevator, he realized that the place hadn't changed one bit.

"Peter, what a surprise to see you here!" It was Betty Brant. Years ago, Peter had dated her at one point.

"Why, hello stranger!" It was Robbie. Peter felt happy to see him.

"Robbie!" Peter sounded just as surprised as he did.

"What brings you here, Peter" asked Robbie.

"Just thought I'd pay a visit" said Peter. Robbie led him to his office. "So, anything interesting happen since I left?" He asked.

"Nah, not really" replied Robbie. "I don't know if you've heard, but apparently, Spider-Man's quit." Robbie looked disappointed when saying this, and Peter understood why. Robbie had always been a huge supporter of Spider-Man since day one. He had pictures of him all over his office. He would even defend Spider-Man whenever their boss, J. Jonah Jameson, would insult him. J. Jonah Jameson never liked Spider-Man. Peter didn't know specifically why Jonah hated Spider-Man so much; he thought it could be jealousy, or because he wore a mask, or simply because Jonah thought he was a crook.

"So, does Jonah still think of it as big news?" Asked Peter.

"Well, it was for a while, but eventually, the story got old" Robbie answered. "Have you heard from him?" Spider-Man?"

"I'm afraid I haven't" replied Peter.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Robbie asked.

"I honestly don't know" Peter lied through his teeth. "How's your family?"

"Fine, fine. Thank you for asking." Said Robbie. "Look, listen, Peter, I heard about your girlfriend, Gwen. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay" said Peter.

"You know I'm ready to listen if you're ready to talk" informed Robbie.

"Thanks. At the moment, you're the only person that I feel like I can talk to." Said Peter.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well" Peter began "you've always been a good friend, and you don't judge me. I just feel like I can talk to you for some reason. And you didn't know Gwen personally, so it makes it easier to talk to you, if that makes any sense."

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I think I've been bottling everything up, and a few days ago, MJ said something that got me thinking."

"And what was that?" Robbie asked.

"She said that I'm hiding my emotions on the outside, but that my emotions are there, unburied on the inside. And she was right."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Asked Robbie.

"I honestly don't know" said Peter.

"Look, I'm only going to say this as a friend, but, try talking to people. You'll feel better about yourself."

"Thanks for the advice Robbie."

"So, have you been back to work, yet?" Peter thought about this.

"I actually haven't thought about that" said Peter, honestly. "You know what, I'm going to Oscorp tomorrow. First thing in the morning. And I'm going to see Curt."

"That's more like it!" Said Robbie, laughing.

Peter suddenly felt a bit better about himself.

**That's the end of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Like always, keep reading and reviewing, and hopefully I'll post new chapters soon.**

**MrAce531:)**


	6. Oscorp

**Oscorp**

Oscorp was a busy place. It was a big building with hundreds, maybe even thousands of busy workers; Businessmen, scientists, professors, the whole lot. It was the company in which Norman Osborn founded.

Back when he was both sane and a respected businessman.

Oscorp had recently been given a project where they built advanced weapons and robots that would be used for later progress in organisations such as the army, the force, and private law firms. The people who invested their money on the project were very important people and had high expectations from Oscorp. Since the sudden death of Norman, a replacement CEO was put in his place, to both control Oscorp and lead the project; A fellow named Bruce Paige. Bruce Paige was the former CEO of rival scientific and weaponry company _Page Institution_. Page's company was shut down by Osborn himself. Osborn was a very powerful man and had the whole board on his side. When the news of Osborn's death broke out, the people approached Paige, wanting him to take over the business. Paige had his doubts, but eventually accepted, aiming to take Oscorp in a whole new direction. Dr. Curtis Connors was one of the many gifted minds at Oscorp. He was very well-respected and often liked to work alone. He took pride in his work and also liked to help others in need. He was specialized in electronics and machinery but was a highly-gifted biologist. He was in for a big surprise when his co-worker and former student Peter had walked into the doors of the building for the first time in months since Gwen's death.

"Peter!" Exclaimed Curt, sounding surprised.

"Hey" said Peter in a very casual way.

"Er.." Curt did not know what to say. "Come in, come in" he said quickly. "Come into my office."

Curt's office was on one of the lower floors of Oscorp. Both Curt and Peter took the escalators. Curt's office was quite big in size, approximately the size of a high school science lab. Peter always admired the smell of _Essence' nature_ in Curt's office. Curt sat Peter down and offered him some coffee.

"So, how have things been?" Curt began.

"Er, fine. Fine." Said Peter. "Actually, I feel a lot better. Went and saw Robbie yesterday."

"And how was that?' Asked Curt.

"It was good. It really cleared my head." Replied Peter.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Curt, smiling. "Look, Peter, you know I'm also here if you need a friend to talk to."

"Thanks, I appreciate that" said Peter. "Look, Curt, I'm sorry for cutting you out after... you know. After Gwen died." Peter was aware that Curt was close to her too. "I know she was close to you too."

"It's alright, Peter. I understand. I don't know what I would've done if my wife of son died." Curt hesitated before speaking again. "Been suiting up since you got back. You know? Saving the city?"

There was a slight pause.

"I've, err, decided to quit being Spider-Man" Peter confessed. "I sold my Spidey costume." Curt looked shocked, but remained as calm as ever.

"Why?" He asked. Peter wasted no time replying.

"Just felt like the right thing to do" said Peter in the most simplest of ways. Curt didn't argue with him.

"Well, I hope you're doing the right thing" Curt simply said. "For both you and others."

"It is the right thing" said Peter.

_A while back, Peter had to fight a group of six villains known as the "Sinister Six." The six villains were Dr. Octopus, the Vulture, Sandman, Mysterio, Chameleon and Rhino. Spider-Man had encountered each of them previously before. The group was formed by feared Crime Boss the Kingpin, whose real name was Wilson Fisk. The Kingpin was feared by all the city, but not many people actually saw or met the Kingpin. His counterpart, Wilson Fisk, was a respected business and philanthropist who, in the public eye, was a kind man who dedicated his life to helping people. Spider-Man was one of few who knew the Kingpin's true identity. Peter realised that, for the first time in his career as Spider-Man, he would need backup. So he figured he would reveal his identity and turn to his close friend, mentor and fellow scientist Dr. Curt Connors. Spider-Man approached him in the Oscorp experiment lab one night and revealed his face for Curt to see. Peter explained that he was facing a threat "more powerful than ever before" and that he needed backup._

_ A scientist mentor friend._

_ A sidekick._

_Peter and Curt go back a long way. Years back, Curt was working on a formula using lizard DNA to bring back lost limbs. He had always been fascinated about how reptiles could regrow lost limbs and wanting to make a difference and enable the same thing to happen to humans. _

_Curt himself had only one arm. _

_When he finished the formula, he tested it on himself. It was successful at first, but then it lead to something horrific. It had caused Curt to transform into a giant lizard, where he lost most of his memory and became vicious and caused havoc around the city. It was Peter, as Spider-Man, who made the antidote which enabled Curt to transform back into his normal self._

_His one-armed self._

_Curt always felt the urge to repay Spider-Man ever since._

_Curt agreed to support Peter in his journey as Spider-Man and has been aiding him ever since. _

"So what's Paige like?"

"Oh, Paige, well, he's tough. Very serious about his work and is also aiming to take Oscorp to a whole new level. Luckily at the moment, he can't afford to fire regular workers. Also, the board still have a lot of power over Oscorp, especially when it comes to the workers, so we're both safe Peter."

"So, is project 101 still on?" Asked Peter. That's what they called the new project. The project had to remain top secret, so there was a code.

"Yes, it is, actually." Curt sounded happy upon saying this. "They've actually started test runs on them now. Want me to give you a tour?"

"Certainly!" said Peter, sounding delighted.

Curt lead Peter through the test rooms, where workers were giving the "SCARs(Self-Controlled Automated Robots)" their first test run. SCARs were little robot machine things which were created to move and target by itself, or by the order of a host. They were made to seek, target, and shoot many different ranges of bullets. They looked like forearm-sized pistols.

"So these are the first test runs of the SCARs" he told Peter. They're almost complete, with only a few touch-ups to finish them off." For the first time in a while, Peter's mind was focused on the thing he loved most: Science.

"So, exactly how advanced are the SCARs?" Asked Peter.

"Very advanced" replied Curt. "They can recognise given targets very easily, and they can even choose how to shoot their target. It cost Oscorp millions to make. Do you want to see the WARTs(Weaponry Advanced Robot Technology)?"

"Do I?" Exclaimed Peter.

The WARTs were the key things in the big project. They were planned on being giant, half machine-half robot sort of things which would feature weaponry like bullets, lasers, fire and even acid. The WARTs would be controlled by a host in a control room, who would see through the eyes of the WARTs. Oscorp hadn't built the outside form yet, but were focusing on all the weaponry and making the control room. The control room project had only just begun, but all the weaponry and the stuff that would go into the making of the control room were in progress. Peter watched as all the workers fired the weapons, with some firing bullets, some firing lasers, some firing fire, some firing acid and some firing foam. He also watched as they made the things that would enable the WARTs to move, and even offered a helping hand to the people who were making the electronics that would go into the control room.

"Cool, huh?" Said Curt.

" Very" replied Peter.

" Come along, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Peter followed Curt into the shipping room. There, they approached a man in a wheelchair with long dark brown hair and glasses.

"Alastair" said Curt.

" Curt" said the man. Curt and the man shook hands.

" Peter, this is Alastair Smythe. Alastair, this is Peter." Peter and Alastair shook hands.

" Alastair's in charge of shipping all the parts to the USA military and force. The parts are to be sent, then they are inspected by 'very important people,' then are sent back." Informed Curt. Alastair smiled.

"My father used to work here; He was in charge of all the control rooms in Oscorp." said Alastair. "He, err, died of cancer a short while back" said Alastair, frowning.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Peter.

"Well, we're off" Curt said to Alastair. "Lot's to do. See you later, Alastair."

"See ya" said Alastair.

"So, when are you going to start work again?" Asked Curt, smiling.

"As soon as possible" said Peter. "Now, even."

"Good" said Curt. "You can start by leading the tour group over there, they're science fair winners."

"Sure" said Peter.

**Yet again, another chapter finished. Thanks for reading and please review, or follow, or whatever. lol. Stay tuned, more chapters coming soon. Keep reading.**

**MrAce531 :)**


	7. Learning to Live Again

**Learning to Live Again**

"Morning, Peter."

"Morning, Bruce."

Peter smiled as he walked into the doors of Oscorp.

"Peter, glad to see you here bright and early" said Curt.

"Always a pleasure, Curt" said Peter, smiling. Peter felt like a whole new person, like he had been "_reborn_." It was like he didn't have a care in the world.

Peter walked through the building, saying "Morning" to everyone he went past. He had been assigned to teach a class of young students.

"So that's how the particles-" Peter was interrupted during the end of his class.

"Mr. Parker, you're needed in the testing room to assist" said the assistant.

"Certainly" said Peter. Peter didn't mind. Peter enjoyed working. "Well, class, that's it for today, I hope you learned something today and continue to study science. See you guys."

Peter spent the rest of the day just strolling in the city. He bought hotdogs and sodas, went to Town Hall and played chess in the park with some strangers.

Someone had just thrown out their newspaper, so Peter picked up the paper to have a look at the latest headlines:

_Crime 33% Up- Where is Spider-Man?_

Peter didn't think about this, and immediately chucked the newspaper back in the bin. He then saw a speeding car zoom past with the police chasing after it. "Not my problem" he thought, and he just walked away, eating his hotdog.

Peter had something planned for everyone the next day. He thought he'd do something nice. He fell asleep in his apartment, thinking about the next day...

"Hello Anna, Hello MJ. Come in, come in!" Peter had invited MJ and her aunt to join him and May on their "Day Out."

"Glad to see you in a good mood" said MJ. "So where are we going? What's going on?"

"Well" Peter began, "I have planned a nice... 'Day Out' for us lot. First thing this morning, I'm getting tickets for the new sci-fi flick "_Radiation._"

"That's supposed to be good" said Anna, "though, I must admit, I'm not a big fan of science-fiction."

"I've also booked us a table at the _'Belle Magnifique_" restaurant. It's a French restaurant, the words mean 'Beautiful' and 'magnificent' when translated in English."

Everyone seemed delighted at Peter's thoughtfulness.

"And finally, I've bought us all tickets for the Broadway musical '_Divine,_' which the truly magnificent MJ, or should I say, Mary-Jane Watson over here, stars in." MJ looked bashful.

"Oh, Peter, you didn't have to" said MJ.

"Hey, no problem" said Peter. "Besides, I've heard MJ's got one of the lead singing roles in it."

"Is that true MJ?" Asked May.

"Yes it is, May, dear" said Anna.

"Well, let's head off then" said Peter, and they all took off, Peter being the last to leave.

They soon found themselves in the movie theatre. Peter had bought two large popcorns to share between everyone. He grabbed two large bottled sodas for MJ and himself and handed May and Anna bottles of orange juice.

They weren't really into fizzy drinks.

The movie ran for approximately one hundred and eleven minutes. Peter felt he was the only one who enjoyed the film, as the others quite preferred "Rom-Coms and "Dramas." The movie was about a man who was exposed to some sort of radiation that altered his physical and mental behaviour.

After the movie ended, Peter took them to the restaurant. The restaurant looked very successful; it was big, neat, royal and everything. The words "_Belle Magnifique" _glowed in big bright lighting all over the rooms.

"Why, Peter, this place is beautiful" said May. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Oh, it was nothing" said Peter, smiling. The queue was long, but after at least fifteen minutes, they were in front of the line.

"We have a reservation for a table of four" exclaimed Peter.

"Name?"

"Parker, Peter." The man searched through his list of names.

"Stanley over here will seat you at table 39." The man lead them to their table, which was neatly decorated with glasses, serviettes, plates, knives and forks.

"You've got to admit, this place never fails to impress, eh?" Said Peter. The gang then ordered. Peter ordered the Jambalaya, MJ ordered the Porterhouse Steak and May and Anna both ordered smoked salmon. They ate bread and butter for the appetizer and had their meals served with a rich wine. It was mainly a french restaurant, but they served a lot of other traditional dishes such as American. They spent their rather "Grand Lunch" discussing about the movie, then chatting away about movie genres. The conversation then turned to politics. Everyone quite enjoyed the lunch.

"I'm stuffed" exclaimed MJ. "I'll tell you one thing though, when I have a lot of money, I'm definitely heading here again."

"Glad to hear" said Peter. "Well, you better prepare for your big night, MJ. See ya tonight, ok?" With that, Peter, May and Anna then took off, with MJ heading in the opposite direction.

Peter wasted no time getting ready for MJ's big night. He groomed, he shaved, he applied men's perfume and spent at least fifteen minutes deciding what to wear. "Perfect" he said to himself in front of a mirror and he took off.

The building was a very big place. Not only was it a stage or a theatre or whatever, but they had a restaurant there as well. Peter caught up with May and Anna just outside the toilet doors.

"Why, Peter, don't you look stunning" said Anna.

"My Peter always looks stunning" said May, patting Peter on the back.

"The show's starting in a few minutes, we better go in" informed Peter.

The room was quite big. There were plenty of seats, dimming lights and the grand stage hidden behind red curtains.

"Can't remember the last time I went to a show" said May. "Must've been years ago with Ben. Oh my, I've certainly gotten old, haven't I?"

"We all do, you're just getting older" Peter joked. Everyone laughs. The room suddenly goes dark and the stage lights dim.

There she was.

MJ.

Peter thought she looked absolutely beautiful, up there with her hair done, make-up and dress. Then she started singing. "Oh, how amazing her voice sounds" he thought. He could tell everyone else thought the same.

"That was such a great play" said Peter. The show had ended and they were now walking to the cab lot.

"Mary-Jane, you were absolutely amazing...! I was lost for words!" Exclaimed May.

"Who knows, I reckon you're ready for the big time! Next step: Hollywood!" Said Peter.

"Stop it guys, you're making me blush" Giggled MJ.

"Well, here's a cab, ladies" informed Peter. May and Anna stepped into the cab and took off. It was just Peter and MJ now.

"Soooooo..." said Peter, struggling to make conversation.

"It's great to see you like this Peter" smiled MJ. "You know, being this happy."

"Yeah, but probably not as great as you performing." They both laugh. A cab then approaches them. MJ steps in.

"Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, MJ."

It was just Peter now...

"What's going on?" Asked Peter. He here was, outside the old Oscorp research lab. Peter had planned on spending the day with Curt. When he went to their house, he was told that Curt had went to the old Oscorp research lab. It looked like an auction was going on.

"They're selling the Oscorp research lab" informed Curt.

"And... you want it?" Asked Peter.

"Do I?" Exclaimed Curt. "I don't just want it, I want to OWN IT! With the lab, I could get it renovated and lead my own work and research group." Curt sounded really enthusiastic. "Forty thousand dollars!" Shouted Curt.

"I've got forty thousand over here!" Pointed the Auctioneer.

"Fifty thousand dollars!" Said a man.

"I've got fifty thousand over here!" Said the auctioneer.

"Fifty thousand dollars!?" Said Curt, sounding shocked. "I don't have that much money with me at the moment. I had to invest in the Oscorp SCARs and WARTs program, not to mention my son's college fees! Oh, well, it was worth a try." Curt sighed.

"Fifty thousand dollars going once... Going twice... And- "

"Sixty-eight thousand dollars!" Shouted Peter all of a sudden. Curt seemed surprised at Peter's sudden outburst.

"I've got sixty-eight thousand dollars over here, going once... Going twice... And SOLD!" Curt was lost for words. He now owned the old Oscorp research lab.

"Peter, you didn't have to-"

"I know" said Peter "but I wanted to. You've been such a good friend of mine and have been supporting me so the only thing to do is to return the favour."

"But sixty-eight thousand dollars?" Said Curt.

"Well, you've got the forty thousand, right? So, I just add the twenty-eight thousand. I could take some money out of the bank, plus I've, er, been saving money for quite a while now, so it should be enough." Peter had originally planned on saving for a top-notch car or motorcycle.

"I.. I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, consider it a gift" said Peter.

They hug.

"So, let's get this place going" said peter. They set off to work in the old Oscorp research lab.

**Ok, so that's the end of chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Like always, please follow and review and hopefully the 8th chapter will be posted soon.**

**MrAce531 :)**


	8. Back in a Flash

**Back in a Flash**

Peter had planned on spending his Sunday morning sleeping in. Then he thought he'd go to the bookstore and buy a book.

"A nice sci-fi or fantasy would be nice" he thought, "or a book on mathematics or science. Man, I'm such a nerd." He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone;

it was Mary-Jane.

Peter decided to ignore the call and go straight to sleep.

The sunlight had eventually gotten to Peter, so he gave in and finally got up. After a long yawn and stretch, he decided to check his cell phone for any other missed calls or messages. All he found was the missed call from MJ and a message from her sent just a minute after the call:

_meet me at park :)_

Peter had no idea why MJ wanted to meet at the park, but immediately got dressed and headed off. He realised it was a nice day outside and regretted sleeping in.

After a nice, long, hotdog eating walk, Peter finally made it to the park. He found MJ sitting at a nearby bench.

"Hey" said Peter in a very casual way. He could tell that MJ was waiting there for a long while.

"Took your time" said MJ, with a very annoyed tone in her voice.

"Sorry, but, err, something suddenly came up." Peter thought the excuse sounded pathetic, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Right..." said MJ.

They stared in silence for a few seconds, MJ giving Peter an evil looking glare. Peter finally gave in and broke the silence.

"Okay, I slept in. Happy?"

"Yes, I am, actually" said MJ, sarcastically.

"So what'd call me for?"

"It's Flash."

Peter was a bit confused.

"Flash, as in, Flash Eugene Thompson who used to go to school and college with us?"

"No, Flash the superhero. Of course Flash Thompson! How many other Flashs do we know?" MJ was still annoyed. Peter thought that sounded slightly wrong(flashers).

"Okay, what about him then?" Peter hadn't seen or heard from Flash in a number of years, ever since Flash joined the military as an officer.

"Well, as you know, Flash has been serving our country for quite a few years now" MJ began "You see, he was fighting... people. I don't know who, though, because they said it was 'Top Secret Stuff.' Anyway, as he was fighting, he was caught in an explosion." Peter didn't like the sound of this. He was then reminded of- "No" he thought, and he pushed the thought aside.

"Was he okay?" Peter was expecting a "No, I'm afraid he died."

"Well, yes and no." Peter was still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, he survived" said MJ. Peter felt a sigh of relief.

"Well, what's the bad news then?" Asked Peter.

"Well, his legs were badly damaged in the explosion. They were so badly damaged that they had to be cut off. He now has no legs and will be tied to a wheelchair for the rest of his life." There was a moment's pause.

"How is he coping?" Asked Peter.

"Well, you know Flash, he's a fighter. He's actually accepting it quite well, more as to be expected."

"Well, that's good news" said Peter.

"Anyway, he's on his way home now" announced MJ. "I'm still in contact with his parents, so I've organised for Flash, his parents, a few of Flash's friends, you and me to spend the day at my apartment. Flash will go to his parents place first of course, then him and his parents will make their way to my place. Do you think you'll be able to attend?"

"Of course" said Peter.

"Then that's settled then" said MJ. "See you at my place tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya" Peter replied, and with that, they both took off.

Peter woke up early that Monday morning and got ready to go over to MJ's apartment. Peter was suddenly reminded of his relationship with Flash; Back in high-school, they were sort-of enemies; Flash bullied Peter and picked on him for being a nerd; Flash was one of the most popular kids in the school. Back then, Flash wasn't very serious about his education, though he loved playing sport and was captain of the school's soccer team. Flash also dated MJ at one point. Peter and Flash never got along back in high-school. After high-school, Flash had doubts about going to college. Flash, at that time, realised what he wanted to do; join the military. Peter recalled how sometimes Flash would say that "Spider-Man was his inspiration," though Peter believed there was more to it than that. Flash was a huge supporter of Spider-Man. During college, Peter's relationship with Flash started improving, and they both understood each other a little more. Peter realised Flash was a big softy on the inside. By the time Flash left for the army, him and Flash were on really good terms with one another. Peter always admired how Flash wanting to dedicate his life to fighting for his country. Peter somehow felt proud of Flash, which he found odd at times considering he wanted nothing to do with Flash back at high-school.

Peter made his way to MJ's apartment. MJ's apartment wasn't too far from Peter's.; It was just a few streets away. MJ's apartment was on one of the lower floors, so Peter took the stairs. MJ's apartment was coloured all pink and brown, and was decorated in pictures and posters of famous movies, actors, plays and models. Peter knocked on the door and MJ answered.

"Peter, glad you could make it. Come in, come in." Peter realised that everyone was already there; Debra Whitman, Liz Allen, Tim Ryder, Flash's parents and Flash himself, now legless and strapped to a wheelchair. Flash had a big smile on his face and was sharing jokes with the girls; it took everyone a few seconds to realise that Peter had arrived.

"Peter!" Said Debra, who had just realised that Peter had walked in.

"Howdy, stranger!" Exclaimed Flash, his smile still visible on his face. Peter couldn't help but smile and admire Flash's strength. "Sit down, sit down!" And with that, Peter sat down on MJ's very comfy sofa.

"So, how have you been, Peter?" Asked Flash.

"Alright, you?"

"Well, I'm feeling a little legless, but other than that, as good as ever!" Flash laughs. Everyone else laughs. Flash still had his good sense of humour. He noticed that Mrs. Thompson, Flash's mother, shed a few tears.

After a nice chat, tea and biscuits, everyone started leaving, one by one. After that, it was just MJ, Mr and Mrs. Thompson, Flash and Peter.

"Well, we better head off" said Mrs. Thompson.

"Wait!" shouted Peter. "Why don't you and your husband head off home and I'll take Flash to my apartment so we can, you know, catch up on some stuff. I'll take Flash home when we're finished." Mr and Mrs. Thompson thought about this for a second.

"Sure, then" said Mr. Thompson. Peter then wheeled Flash to his apartment.

"It's a nice place you've got here" complimented Flash.

"Thanks" Peter replied. "Do you want me to sit you down or-"

"Nah, I'm fine here" informed Flash. Peter sat himself down.

"So are you staying at your parents' house until you get back on your own two fee- sorry."

"No, no, it's fine" Flash reassured him. "I mean, yes, I won't be able to walk or play sport or anything like that, but look at the bright side; at lease I've still got my video games." Flash laughs at his joke.

"I never knew you were into videogames" said Peter.

"Yes, well, I am actually" informed Flash. "I'd say it was my 'Guilty Pleasure.' Besides, after being in the army for a number of years, you kinda miss that stuff." Peter and Flash talked for a while and discovered that they had a lot in common. They then starting chatting about the "good old days."

"Remember what I used to call you back in high-school?"

"Yeah, Puny Parker." They both laugh. The subject then turned to Spider-Man.

" Is Spider-Man still around?" Asked Flash.

" He, err, quit" Peter replied.

"Really, why?"

"I think he wanted to try other things."

"He'll be back, right?"

"I'm not sure, Flash." There was a moment's pause.

"I heard about Gwen, Peter. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm a big boy, I can handle it." It took a few seconds until someone said something else.

"I heard about your job at Oscorp, that's great news, Peter."

"Yeah, it's good working there" said Peter. "I get to do the thing I like best: Science."

"You miss taking snaps of the old web-head?"

"Yeah, sometimes, but that was just a part-time job to get me through high-school and college. I've heard the other photographers there are doing a good job, though."

After a long chat, Peter wheeled Flash back to his parents house.

"Thanks for the chat, Parker... I mean, Peter." They both laugh.

"No problem" replied Peter, still laughing. "You just get some rest, you've had a long day."

"Sure" said Flash. "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Flash." With that, Peter took off and headed home.

"Do you want me to move this over here?" Asked Peter.

"Yeah, over there will be fine" replied Curt. Peter was helping Curt renovate the old Oscorp research lab. They had moved most of the stuff out and were now moving some new stuff in.

"So what are you planning on doing with this area?" Asked Peter.

"This could probably be the biology experiment room" said Curt.

"There's plenty of things you can do with this place, Curt."

"I know" said Curt.

There was then a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Peter. Peter answered the door.

It was MJ.

"MJ" said Peter, who seemed surprised to see her.

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Sure." Peter lead MJ to the area where him and Curt were working.

"Mary-Jane!" Said Curt, sounding just as surprised as Peter. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Can we talk?" MJ asked both of them.

"Sure. Sure." Replied Curt.

"Just so you know, I'm planning a little... surprise party for Flash. You know, to honour him. I was just wondering if you two would like to help out."

"Sure, we'd love to help out" said Curt, sounding enthusiastic.

"Yeah" added Peter.

"Great. That's settled, then. I've invited a large number of people, quite frankly, everyone who knows Flash. I've organised for it to be at this large pub on Langley Street. I'd also love it if you both could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" informed Peter.

"Great. Could you both meet me at the park tomorrow so we could start planning?" Asked MJ.

"Sure, MJ" Curt replied.

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to say thank you to the people who have read, followed and reviewed my story, you guys have made my day. This story has now reached over 1,000 hits now! Like always, please keep reading, following and reviewing and hopefully, the 9th chapter will be posted soon. **

**MrAce531 :) **


	9. The One-Night Stand

**The One-Night Stand **

"So how many people are attending again?" Asked Peter.

"At least twenty, and that includes us" replied MJ. Peter, MJ, Curt, Debra and Mrs. Thompson were organising Flash's surprise party.

"So who's coming?" Asked Peter. Peter had kept asking questions all day.

"Well, first of all, there's you, Curt, and not to mention, me, then there's Liz, Debra, Mr and Mrs. Thompson and the rest of Flash's family, then there's some of Flash's friends from the army, who were given leave on permission, and there's also some of Flash's old friends back from Midway High and the Empire State university, and a whole bunch of other people who I can't name right now!" Snapped MJ.

"Right, and err, you have booked, right."

MJ growled.

"Yes, Peter, I have booked, now could you please stop with the questions and help with the decorations?"

"Huh? I mean... Sure. Sure." Peter could see Curt laughing. "Shut up!" Peter whispered to Curt.

They were at MJ's apartment right now. They agreed to meet at the park as planned, MJ then showed them the pub in which the party would take place, they then ate at the "_Moonlight Café_" and finally made their way to MJ's apartment to organise the decorations and everything.

"Should we have a few sport and military decorations, considering he was in the army and everything?" Asked Curt.

"Curt, that's a great idea!" Exclaimed Debra.

"Brilliant!" Said MJ.

"So Peter, have you any plans this week?" Asked Mrs. Thompson.

"Uh, yeah actually, I'm planning on getting my apartment redecorated" Peter replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice, Peter."

"Since when were you getting your house redecorated?" Asked MJ.

"Well, actually, I've been considering it for a few days now" answered Peter. "I think it's time for a change, plus, to be honest with you, my apartment kind of looks plain."

"No it doesn't" said MJ.

"Well, compared to yours, it does" Peter complained.

"Oh, are you planning on making your apartment nice and pink, Peter? With some nice roses and sofas to go along with it?" MJ teased. Peter could hear everyone else giggling.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny" Peter retaliated. "Come on, let's just keep working." The rest of the day was pretty much the same, with all the organising and decorating, etc. After around a quarter to eight, Peter headed home.

He felt really tired.

He was so tired that when he reached his apartment, he immediately fell right into bed, without even changing. "After today, I'll probably never work again" he thought.

He felt strangely lazy.

And without a moment's thought, he fell straight to sleep...

..

..

A few days had passed since Peter was at MJ's apartment, helping with the decorations. It was time to go to work. At times, Peter felt like sleeping in. He had a thing about being lazy, lately. He was about to put his shoes on when he was called to deliver some mail from the main office. With that, he put his shoes on and headed straight down.

"Your mail, Mr. Parker" said the receptionist, handing over Peter's mail.

"Thanks" said Peter, taking the mail. Peter headed back to his apartment to open his mail. One of them was just a letter telling him about due rent. Peter often received those fortnightly. Peter had no idea what the other letter was, though. He looked on the envelope and realised it was from Oscorp. Feeling excited about what could be inside the envelope, he wasted no time in opening it. After reading through it, he realised that it was a promotion.

He was being promoted to a forensic analysis job!

He felt happy about.

For a few seconds, at least.

Peter's happiness was then overtaken by sadness.

A dark cloud.

Then, for the first time in weeks, he starting thinking about Gwen again. Before all the trouble with the Green Goblin, Peter and Gwen were happily in a relationship and both worked together at Oscorp. Both her and Peter had been waiting for their promotion to forensic analysis's for quite some time. They hoped they would get it together. Getting the promotion brought back so many memories for Peter. The smile that had spread around Peter's face was replaced by a frown.

An upset frown.

A hurting frown.

Peter now had to be awarded this promotion alone.

Without Gwen.

Without the love of his life by his side.

The pain just killed Peter.

He was now back to square one.

The grief was just as bad as it had been weeks ago.

Months ago, even.

Peter did not want to go to Oscorp anymore, so he decided to skip work.

He didn't care.

He just wanted to get away from it all.

Away from Oscorp.

Away from his family.

Away from his friends.

Away from his apartment.

Feeling vulnerable, Peter had decided to go for a walk downtown. He didn't know what it would achieve, but it didn't matter to him. He walked in places that he had hardly ever visiting before. He walked through streets, alleyways, tunnels, etc. He often walked passed salesmen and drug dealers. Without thinking, he purchased a lighter and some cigarettes.

He then started smoking.

Peter had never smoked before in his life and never thought he would. He didn't even like it, but that didn't stop him, though. He thought of it as one of those 'one-off' things. After the smoke, he just kept on walking, his head faced down.

..

..

Peter had finally headed home. He didn't feel like putting up with any crap.

"Come on, you stupid!" He said both impatiently and angrily as he waited for the elevator. The elevator finally made it to the bottom floor. "Took your time" yelled Peter. Peter didn't even bother worrying about all the onlookers.

When he made it to his apartment, he realised that he left his cell phone on his bed. Although he didn't care, he decided to check it anyway. There was nothing. No missed calls, no messages, NOTHING. Just then, the phone started ringing.

It was Curt.

Peter reluctantly answered the phone:

"Curt."

"Peter, Oscorp just called me. They told me you didn't make it to work."

"No, I didn't make it to work."

"But, Peter, you just got your promotion, I thought you'd be over the moon."

"Oh, I am, but, I, err, just decided to take the day off today. You know, just relaxing, going for strolls in the city, you know."

"Peter, this isn't like you."

"Is it?"

"Peter, is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Peter, you know you can talk to me if-"

"I'm fine Curt, alright. Honestly. Just... Stop worrying about me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Bye, Peter."

Peter immediately ended the call. Without doing anything else, he went straight to bed and fell straight to sleep.

..

..

Peter slept in the next morning. Once he woke up, he spent the entire day packing unwanted stuff into boxes. Among the unwanted stuff were some old super-hero comics, his old computer, some DVDs he no longer wanted, a whole bunch of stuff. He then came across all the photos of Gwen and himself. He wondered how he spent weeks in his apartment living with all those photos.

With all those memories.

Without thinking any further, he placed the photos in one of the boxes. It would be a while until he would have to move the stuff out and move the new stuff in, but he thought he'd prepare for it to be more organised.

"Well, that's that" Peter said to himself, and, as usual, he went straight to sleep.

..

..

It was the night of Flash's surprise party. The pub was a big place; There was a bar, of course, then there was the counter in which you ordered the food, there were plenty of tables and chairs, there was a TV and a Pool table, the place had everything! The whole place had been specially reserved for Flash's surprise party. The pub was decorated with balloons, souvenir guns and soccer balls hung on walls, and up high in big writing was a banner reading "_Welcome back, Flash_." Mr and Mrs. Thompson wheeled Flash into the pub, with MJ beside them. Everyone else was already there, dressed in formal clothes. Flash's eyes were covered by a blind-fold.

"How long until I can take the blind-fold off?" Asked an impatient Flash.

"In a few seconds, Flash" MJ replied.

"Could someone please tell me where we are heading?"

"You'll find out in a minute, Flash."

There was a moment's pause. Mrs. Thompson then took the blind-fold off her son.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts. Flash is lost for words.

"Wow, I..I... I don't know what to say. I, mean. Thank you, but, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Said a surprised Flash.

"This is all for you, Flash" said Mrs. Thompson.

"But-"

"Why?" MJ interrupted. "Flash, you were in the army. You bravely fought for our country and for what was right, you've been a good friend to everyone, you sacrificed yourself to put others out of harm's way. Let's just call it, our way of honouring you." Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Flash" they all chanted. Flash was then wheeled to one of the tables. Mr and Mrs. Thompson helped Flash out of his wheelchair so he could sit on one of the seats at the table. Everyone then ordered their meals and everyone started chatting. MJ moved over to the seat next to Curt.

"Where's Peter?" Whispered MJ to Curt. "I thought he'd be here."

"I honestly don't know MJ" replied Curt "although I did call him a few days back and to be honest with you, something wasn't quite right about him."

"What do you mean?" Asked MJ.

"Well, the reason I called was because he didn't attend work, and when I asked him about it, he simply said that he wanted to chill. He never showed up at work after that, either." Both MJ and Curt had worried looks on their faces. "Do you think he could be grieving again?" There was a slight pause.

"He could be, but for the last few weeks, he was alright. As good as ever. Could anything have happened to make Peter feel like this again?"

"Well, on the day I called, he had just gotten promoted to a forensic analysis job at Oscorp" replied Curt.

"Of course!" Said MJ. "It all makes sense now; When Gwen was alive, both Gwen and Peter were waiting for that promotion! They were going to get it together!"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Exclaimed Curt, slapping himself on the head.

"What can we do?" Asked MJ.

"Be there for him" answered Curt. "Just like before."

..

..

Peter was on his way to the pub for Flash's party. Peter knew he was late, but back then, he was always late. Peter would've never forgiven himself if he was late for Flash's party. Peter didn't feel like celebrating, though.

Or socialising.

Peter realized how late he was when he walked through the doors of the pub. Everyone was seated, talking, sharing jokes, laughing. Peter had noticed that Curt and MJ were looking at him, but Peter simply ignored them and went straight to the bar for a drink.

"Give me some... rum please, and make it snappy" Peter demanded. Peter felt like it was his holiday in Greece all over again. All the drinking, moaning, drowning down his sorrows...

Almost an hour had past. It was past nine, now. Peter had had at least three drinks. The party had now gone wild; There were people playing "Truth or Dare," playing pool, watching late night sport, everything. Peter was still at the bar, drinking and being alone. MJ and Curt had just escaped from a group of people doing crazy dance moves. They saw Peter drinking at the bar.

"Should I go talk to him?" Asked MJ.

"Yeah, you better. Just be careful, though. He looked drunk." Said Curt.

"Oh, believe me, Curt, I've dealt with situations much worse before." MJ made her way to the bar and sat down beside Peter.

"You don't have to check up on me, you know" groaned Peter, who was perfectly aware that MJ had sat down beside him.

"Peter, are you alright?" MJ asked.

"Oh, sure I'm fine, never been better" said a drunken Peter, sarcastically.

"Look, Peter, what's wrong? You can talk to me, you know?"

"Nothing, alright. Now just rack off!" Peter was about to take another sip of his drink when he was stopped by MJ.

"Look, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Said MJ, who was trying to prevent Peter from drinking. "I heard about the promotion, alright?"

"Oh, did you, now?" Snapped Peter, his voice sounding more slurred by the minute.

"Peter, I understand you're upset, but drowning down your sorrows isn't the answer!" Assured MJ.

"And who are you? My doctor?" Peter yelled.

"There's no need to be rude, Peter, we're just trying to help you."

"Well, don't, I don't need your help alright? And don't you even think about registering me to Portman's Asylum, just like you did with Harry!" MJ seemed shocked at Peter's sudden outburst.

"Look, just, I don't know, go play pool or go dance or something;" Peter was desperately trying to get rid of MJ.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere" said MJ, sounding very determined.

"Fine, then. Why don't you have a drink, then?" Said peter.

"Fine, then. I will." And with that, MJ took a drink. "Just one" she said. One drink turned into two drinks, then two drinks turned into three drinks, then three drinks turned into four drinks, it went on and on. MJ then found herself accompanying Peter to his apartment. MJ was just as drunk as Peter was.

"Whoa, now that is what I call a nigghhht!" Slurred Peter.

"Yeaahhh... a nigghht!" Replied MJ, who started giggling. Peter then placed his hands on MJ's hips.

"Do you know... hooww... beautiful... you arrre?" Said Peter.

"Stop it, Peter, you're making me blush!"

"I'm more exciting than you may think..."

"Oh, yeahhh...? Prove it, tiger..!"

"Oh, yeah... maybe I will..." Peter and MJ both found themselves leaning in to each other. Peter could smell the scent of MJ lipstick; Strawberries.

Their lips met.

Peter could feel MJ unzipping his pants. Peter placed one of his hands on MJ's breast. He let the other hand stroke MJ's hair.

Her fiery red hair.

Peter couldn't think of anything more precious in the world.

She was better than a burning fire.

Better than all of the best science-fiction movies put together.

They then found themselves on the bed.

The night went on...

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 9. So Peter's now grieving again, and even worse, both him and MJ got drunk. So I'm pretty sure you know what's happening now, right? I, mean, the chapter title gives it away, anyway. So they were both a bit irresponsible, mainly Peter, though. They'll most likely forget most of what happened the next morning, so imagine how awkward it's going to be when they find themselves in the same bed naked the following morning. I'll give you a sneak peak at what's in store for the next chapter; They'll be devastated by their actions. Anyway, please keep reading, following and reviewing and thank you to those who have read and reviewed. This is the longest chapter so far, surpassing Chapter 3: Revenge is Sweet. Yet again, thank you and hopefully the 10th chapter will be posted soon.**

**MrAce531 :)**

**p.s If you're interested, go on my profile and check out my Spider-Man parody/spoof "A Day in the Life of Spider-Man." **


End file.
